In Service of the King
by midnightwings96
Summary: "...Hello?" you tentatively ask. "Is...anyone there?" A dark chuckle sounds beside you, cool breath grazing your ear. You tense in surprise and ere is a long silence. Then an impossibly rich, velvet, baritone voice cuts the silence, even your breathing. "Not just anyone, my pet..." his voice lowers to a growl in your ear, "Your King." Oneshot.Loki/Reader.Rated M


**In Service of the King**

**Midnightwings96**

**Rating: M for sexual content**

**Pairing: Loki/Reader**

**A/N at bottom***

Slowly, as if lazily floating to water's surface, towards the hazy light above, you open your eyes, eyelids heavy. _Where are you? What happened?_ Coughing slightly, you look around. Darkness surrounds you, aside from a thin sliver of dim light to your left. A door? A window, maybe?

You go to move towards the light, but stops short when your hands meet resistance. Only now do you notice the cool metal cuffs around your wrists. A spark of fear goes down your spine, but you swallow it down. Fear is something you are used to. Feeling around, you realize you're chained to a bed, luxurious silk sheets beneath you.

All of a sudden, bright light fills the room through an opened doorway, blinding you. You can barely make out the abnormally tall silhouette standing there before its complete darkness again.

"...Hello?" you tentatively ask. No sound. "Is...anyone there?"

A deep, dark chuckle sounds beside you, cool breath grazing your ear. You tense in surprise and fear.

There is a long silence, the sounds of your heavy breathing the only noise. Then an impossibly rich, velvet, baritone voice cuts the silence, even your breathing. "Not just anyone, my pet..."

You yelp when all of a sudden that infectious, accented voice is all too close, growling in your ear, "Your King."

Your skin erupts into flames, burning at the sensation and realization of her situation. It was him...the one who had conquered us all.

"Loki..." you whimper, though not totally out of fear, you're ashamed to admit.

"Ah, so you've heard of me," his velvet voice laced with arrogance and pride.

"Who hasn't? You caused an alien invasion that conquered earth. Thousands of people died because of you," you spat. Your body may betray you, but your mind is still fresh with the horrors of New York three years ago.

"Ooh...do I sense bitterness, mortal?" His amused voice distances itself from your ear, and faint, lithe footsteps circle in front the bed. You can feel his intense gaze on your body, trailing up and down maddeningly slowly.

"Not at all. I am merely stating fact...what is it you want me for? Why am I here? Why am I bound?"

"To be blunt, little one, you are here to service me."

You freeze. Service him?

"And...And how may I be of service to you, my King?"

Multiple candles start to burn out of thin air, illuminating the room in a mysterious and intriguing way. You are in a bedroom...a large bedroom at that, adorned with ornate golden furniture and dark green drapes. Loki's tall form comes into view, candlelight dancing on his features, and you have to control a gasp at the sight. He stands there, raven black hair swept back neatly, pale skin luminescent in the candle light, and his painfully blue green eyes fixated on you, fire burning in them. Unlike his normal Asgardian armor, he is dressed in human clothing: a form fitting black suit, white dress shirt, black tie, and a striking green and gold scarf drapes elegantly on his neck.

He is the personification of elegance and beauty, but his eyes hold true to its wild fire.

A small, devilish smirk appears on his lips, and you struggle not to squirm against your binding. "Hmm...How _will_ you service me, maiden of Midgard? There are just...so many ways..." Before you have time to blink, Loki vanishes and reappears again at your side, a hairs width from the flesh of your neck. "...so many _ideas_." He glances at your cuffed hands. "Let's make you more comfortable, shall we?" Suddenly, the metal handcuffs are gone, and both of you wrists are tied together above your head with a soft, but strong material. You look up to see Loki's scarf, intricately knotted around your wrists and the headboard.

The hair on the back of your neck stands up at his proximity, and you have to swallow down your growing bodily desires. This man may be beautiful outwardly, but he is a monster, and you must resist. It would be a betrayal to your family and yourself...to ruin yourself with an evil tyrant.

But you cannot deny the sense of danger is...exhilarating.

Your heart pounds against your chest as you sense his lips moving closer and closer to make contact to your skin. As a final act of desperation, you jerk away from him as far as you can. "No!" you exclaim, turning your head to look at him. He raises a dark eyebrow. "Please don't! I've never-" you stop before you say anymore, voice cracking a bit in uncertainty.

Loki's face turns to one of absolute glee. "You've never...what?" Your face blushes a deep shade of red, especially since it's obvious he's just trying to get you to say it out loud. He looks at you expectantly, waiting.

You swallow hard before faintly speaking, "I've never...had anyone...before." Loki's eyes darken a bit at your confession, and you squirm in response, averting his gaze.

"But that's not it, is it? I can see it on your pretty little face." Your eyes fly up to his in alarm. Are you truly that easy to read? He continues, "Not only have you never been with a man...you've never been touched...never kissed...never had desires whispered into your ear. Nothing...at least, nothing worth mentioning." When you just stare at him, flabbergasted, he asks with a knowing smile, "Am I wrong?"

After the shock of his incredible perception wears off, you straighten your shoulders and look him dead in the eye, lifting your chin defiantly. What was the point of lying anyway? "You are not."

He looks almost impressed. "You have fire, little one." He stands to his feet, loosening his tie. His back still to you, he continues, "That will only make this night all the more memorable."

Fear rips through your body. Fear of the unknown. Fear of what this man could do to you. Of what he could make you feel. "Please don't!" you exclaim. "Just let me go, please!"

A scream rips from your throat when Loki disappears before your eyes and appears above you, cool hand grasping your throat, but not enough to choke you. His cold, mint breath washes heavily over your right ear.

You stare at the ceiling, wide eyed, mouth open in surprise as he dangerously growls in your ear, "I will be the first man to kiss you," his hand moves from your throat to roam your side. "The first man to bed you." Your breath becomes unbearably shaky as your skin burns so deeply you feel as though you might combust. His voice reaches new depths as he continues, "Whether you come willingly or not, _you_ will be _mine_, do you understand?"

You almost give in, letting out a shaky breath; you certainly have never dreamed you could feel this way, but damn it if you're not stubborn. "N-no," you say, though it's clear you lack conviction.

He laughs lightly at you while he trails his hand back up your torso to cup your cheek gently. The skin there burns at his feather-light touch. "Humans are so maddeningly weak. You speak as though you don't want me, but your body is pitifully obvious to its desires."

You shake your head, "You...You're wrong."

A dark eyebrow arches at your weak statement. "Is that so? Because...I see your dilated eyes, your flushed skin, your hands twisting and grabbing my sheets," his voice turns into a growl once again and his hand roughly threads through your hair, "and I can practically _smell_ your need for me..."

You stare back into his eyes and struggle to speak, the pulsing between your legs growing tenfold, if possible. You've never felt this before...this level of arousal. Your heart flutters and your chest rapidly moves up and down, unable to control it anymore.

Loki's eyes leave your gaze to trail down your neck to your heaving chest beneath a black tank top, and the cerulean color darkens immediately. He meets your eyes again, a hungry smirk on his lips.

That little voice in the back of your head screams at you to stop, and trying one last time, you breathlessly say, "I will not give in."

Your breathing hitches in your throat when a long cool finger caresses your cheek. In a deep whisper, Loki says, "Why, my dear, you already have."

His lips then descend on yours with a fury that leaves your mind reeling. You immediately comply, brain melting into mush. His silvertongue presses for admittance, and you let him in, moaning at the contact. You've never been kissed-correctly, at least-until now, and the absolute bliss makes you light headed.

His body no longer hovers over yours as he presses some of his weight onto you. His hands trail down the curve of your waist, and you shudder in response. Loki pulls away from your lips, and you're about to whine in protest when he peppers the column of your neck with kisses.

Desperately needing to touch his inhuman form, you tug at your restraints with no luck and Loki merely laughs at your actions. "If you think you can hardly stand it now, I warn you, little one. I have only just begun." With a devilish, almost evil glint in his eyes, he rapidly removes his silk tie and widely smiles, teeth glistening in the dim light, and ties it around your eyes, blinding you. Horror sets back in, and he clearly senses your panic. Almost inaudible, he reassures you, "Don't worry, darling. I will cause you no harm." There's a tension filled pause until you calm down, nodding your head.

He then returns his attention to your neck, kissing here, nipping there. The intensity shocks you, and you gasp in response. His lips are magic, and his tongue surely lives up to its name. And the sounds of his faint moans drive you wild. Amazed, you feel yourself already rapidly approaching an unknown edge, and you rub your thighs together, longing for relief. He slowly moves his lips lower, his fingertips grazing the sides of your breasts, causing a moan to involuntarily fall from your mouth. His voice cuts heavy sound of breathing, "I must see you. _All_ of you." Then you feel him grip the fabric of your tank top and rip it clean off, leaving your upper body completely bare to him. Your surprised gasp is cut short when you feel his hand on your left breast, teasing, and his mouth descending on your right, infuriatingly talented tongue flicking the hardened peak.

Your moans rise in volume and frequency as you feel yourself go higher and higher, and he hasn't even touched you where you truly want him yet. Sensing your urgency, he leaves hot, open mouthed kisses on his way down your stomach to where you need him most. He tantalizingly pulls your shorts and panties down your legs and throws them on the floor. You immediately spread your legs for him, caution thrown to the wind. Loki nestles between your thighs, sighing. "So ready, just as I knew you'd be."

He pauses in his ministrations for a moment, making you on the verge of screaming in frustration. "I will be the cause of your absolute ruin, dear one." Then, all of a sudden, you feel his cool tongue on you, and an unadulterated moan rips from your throat. You thrash underneath him, climbing higher and higher as he expertly kisses, licks, and sucks on you. Your breathing accelerates and your moaning grows frantic as you get to the very edge. Then, he just barely chuckles, and the vibrations send you hurtling into oblivion.

Light bursts behind your eyes as you scream your King's name to the heavens, wave after wave of pleasure wracking your small form until you feel as though you may lose consciousness for a moment. Loki continues to lazily stroke you as you ride out a more powerful release than you ever thought possible.

As the final wave passes, you fall limp into the sheets, unable to move. Amidst your daze, you vaguely feel Loki move back up your body.

Then you squint at the candlelight as he gently unties his tie. You blink rapidly until your vision clears to see his stunning, pale face, large smirk on his lips, as if he's basking in the obvious satisfaction on your face.

Unsure of what to say, you just look at him.

Loki truly is beautiful. Pale skin, breathtaking sea-colored eyes, raven black hair, defined cheekbones.

His voice lulls you from your thoughts, "Now...I think you've been tied long enough, don't you think?" You nod slightly, not that you didn't enjoy being tied up (dear _God_ did you enjoy it), but finally coming out of your haze, you can feel you arms protesting from its strained position.

He starts to untie you, but pauses, looking you dead in the eye, pupils dilated. "Make it worth my while, little one."

Well, damn.

And just like that, the fire within you is ignited again with as much strength and ferocity as the first time. You look at him again, hunger burning in your gaze, and he returns your stare.

As soon as the scarf is gone, you quite literally pounce on him, desperate to feel his porcelain skin. He lets you roll over to be on top, and you immediately feel his hardness on your core, and you moan at the contact. He lets out a small gasp. You pull his suit jacket off as fast as you can and throw it on the floor.

Fingers shaking, you try to unbutton his dress shirt, but your hands keep slipping. Just as he's moving to help in frustration, you just growl, grip the fabric, and rip it open, buttons flying everywhere. Something between anger and agitation flashes in his eyes, but he clearly chooses to ignore it when your hands roam his sculpted torso. He truly is a masterpiece.

He grips your hair and pulls you to his lips, roughly kissing you with a growl. In between frantic kisses, he breathes, "You'll pay for that." His hands then grip your ass tightly, grinding you against him.

Pleasure shoots through your entire body, and you moan in delight. Then, suddenly, you're lying on your back and he's back on top, palming your breasts and kissing you like mad.

You can barely breathe during his ministrations, let alone think, but you try all the same to drive him mad as well. You reach down between you and slowly stroke him through his black dress pants. He stops kissing you to take in a hiss of a breath, and you groan in response, continuing.

His breath becomes shakier and one stroke later, he unexpectedly thrusts into your hand, increasing the painful throb between your legs. He leans back to look you in the eye, and you both share the same expression: breathless, hungry, and in need.

Like a taut rubber band snapping, you both kick into hyper drive, frantically unfastening his pants and pulling it down his glorious long legs. When they land on the floor, you grab the backs of his legs and run your hands across the sinewy muscles to the perfect curvature of his ass and onto his smooth back. He's kissing your neck when you fully grasp him, and you both moan at the contact.

Experimentally, you slowly move your fingers along his hard length, and you relish in his reactions. After a moment, he puts a hand over yours, and guides it with the right amount of pressure. He then lets you take over, and you give him a slight squeeze, and he releases a moan in your ear in response.

After a few moments, you feel him tense, his muscles freezing. Lightning fast, he pulls your hand from him, roughly grasps your hips and pulls you to him, earning the equivalent of squeak from you.

Despite your almost painful arousal, nerves start to kick in as you realize that this is it. Loki senses it immediately, his dark voice saying, "It will hurt the first time, little one, but only for a moment. I will be gentle as you adjust to me."

Swallowing your panic, you just nod at him, bracing yourself as he aligns at your entrance. With one arm by your head holding him up, he slowly pushes into you. Your eyes meet as he stops. He sends you a comforting look before thrusting forward, filling you completely.

Tears almost immediately spill over onto your cheeks at the sharp pain ripping through you. Loki is still, watching you. Holding your breath, you only release it until the pain subsides a bit. Sensing your muscles slightly relaxing, he slowly starts to move, and you gasp, the pain returning again. He once again waits, and tries again.

Eventually, the pain subsides enough for him to keep going, but it's still not necessarily pleasant. At least, not until Loki starts kissing you again, free hand teasing your breast and trailing up and down your heated flesh. Something else sparks in you then, a new type of pleasure, as he thrusts into you again, still keeping a fairly slow pace. The pain is gone now, replaced with this deep pleasure at having him inside you.

He thrusts again, and you let out a small moan, feeling yourself start to climb to the edge again. Loki takes that as an incentive, and he picks up the pace, groaning in the process. You grasp at his back and start to meet his thrusts, the pressure building with each movement.

Loki flips you over, and you find yourself straddling him. You look at him curiously through a haze. He commands you with just two words: "Ride me."

Immediately complying, you place your hands on his abdomen and start to move up and down. A shudder racks your body at the new angle, and your hunger builds. You stay totally in sync, and you can tell he's just as close as you are as he tightens his bruising grip on your hips and his mouth opens slightly in a silent moan.

He flips you over again, and slams into you at a whole new speed. You hang onto him for dear life, only able to contribute to the pleasure-filled noises and the sound of your bodies merging.

All of a sudden, you feel his fingers on you as well, coaxing you closer and closer. Between his grunts and gasps, he demands, "Come for me, come now."

And you do, flying over the edge with a vengeance, a scream leaving your lips in the process. You tighten around him, and he thrusts into you only a few more times until he loudly moans, his mouth open and eyes shut, and spills himself into you.

He collapses on top of you, both slick with sweat and breathing heavily.

Your mind can't even process a sentence as he eventually pulls out of you and rolls to your side, leaving you empty.

Then, out of nowhere, a giggle bursts from your lips, a bewildered smile appearing on your face.

Loki looks at you, satisfied smirk in place and eyebrow raised, "What in all of Midgard could be funny right now?"

Another giggle fills the room as you exclaim, "What just _happened_?"

**So…yeah. That happened. **

**It's been awhile since I've uploaded anything, mainly because I'm constantly busy trying to apply for colleges and music school auditions and all that crap that adults need to do. (Seriously, why can't I be 8 years old again?) Anyway, I've NEVER uploaded or written ANYTHING like this before, so hopefully you all enjoyed it. This is also my first upload into the Thor fandom! Woo! It's been a long time coming, I suppose, since Loki and Tom Hiddleston have basically ruined my life.**

**A HUGE THANK YOU to Team Damon for kicking my butt until this was finished! She is an AMAZING person and author and I'm SO glad to call her my friend . I can contribute and come up with ideas all day long, but for me to actually sit down and FINISH something? It's a rare occurrence, and I owe it all to her. I know my writing will never add up to her masterful work (Seriously, check out her story "Ruin". I kid you not, it is an absolute masterpiece), but I hope it's up to par. Let me know what you think! Thanks **


End file.
